Reality Shift - On Hiatus
by DreamofChaos
Summary: AUTimeTravel. I failed, I lost. Everyone's dead because I couldn't beat Kaguya. But just because I lost doesn't mean I will sit down and do nothing. I've been given a second chance, but where I am is so different from my home. The people that used to cared about might not anymore. FullUzumaki!Rinnegan!Strong!Smart!Naruto [NarutoxSmallHarem]. I don't own Naruto.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I also don't own any other media appearing in this fanfiction. I only own my OCs and Plot Twists.**

 **Posted August 9, 2016.**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

 **(Reality Shift)**

 _Ruins of Uzushiogakure no Sato_

On a beach laid a 9 year old boy. He had spiky red hair, the boy was wearing a purple shirt with a red swirl on the back and black shorts and shinobi sandals. The boy started to stir and opened his eyes revealing amethyst purple eyes. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"Damn, my head," said Naruto Uzumaki, Child of Prophecy, and the former Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. Naruto looked around the deserted beach. There was nothing but just sand and water, he stood up was able to see the tips of various trees.

He stood up and walked towards the trees. He looked behind him and saw the vast blue ocean.

Soon he came upon giant stone walls. The walls had various cracks varying from large and small. On the walls was a symbol of a spiral, it came to Naruto where he was.

Uzushiogakure no Sato, the village that belonged to the Uzumaki's before it was attacked and destroyed in the Second Shinobi War. Since the gate of the wall was destroyed Naruto walked straight in.

The village was in a state of ruin from various years of neglect. Buildings collapsed some covered in vines others looked ready to collapse. When he came upon the Uzukage tower, cracked, destroyed, and ruined are just some of the ways of describing.

Honestly it was interesting looking at the ruins at the once great village. But, why was he here?

When he gazed upon the red Uzumaki spiral he groaned in pain.

He kneeled on the ground as he held his head in pain.

Memories came to him, memories of a past life, memories of the death of friends. But on specific memory stood out to him.

" **You failed Naruto Uzumaki.** "

Naruto grit his teeth in furious anger.

" **Kaguya Otsutsuki won, she has cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi.** "

Naruto's face twisted into a snarl as his eyes flickered gold.

He lost, it's as simple as that.

" **There's only one way to fix this.** "

That's right, there was only one way to fix it. Shinigami's solution was crazy and stupid but it was plausible.

" **Because of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, I will die soon. I know it's ironic, the Shinigami the Death God herself will die because of a mortal.** "

It is ironic in his opinion. The Infinite Tsukuyomi basically made everyone affected immortal. Because of this no one believes in death and no one was dieing. This caused Shinigami the God of Death to slowly lose her godly power, she would have died if nothing was done soon.

" **I will create an alternate reality with the last of my power. With the creation of this reality I will go into a coma, but I will slowly regain my power.** "

That's right, with the creation of another reality that Shinigami governs over death will become a concept again.

Then comes in his job.

" **With the creation of the reality done I will send you into it with your memories intact. Your job will be to stop Kaguya Otsutsuki. To help you I will download some information into your brain and changing your body.** **Nothing too drastic don't worry you will be fine.** "

Well he is worried.

Naruto decided to see exactly what Shinigami put into his brain. Naruto then sat down in a lotus position. His legs crossed and the back of his hands on his knees. He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose.

He opened his eyes and came upon a room. He looked around and noticed there was nothing wrong with the room it was just a cream colored room. Way different than his last mindscape which was a dirty sewer. He scanned the room again and this time noticed three doors. On the doors were different kanji. One straight in front of him had the kanji for help. The next one to his right had the kanji for original, the one to left had the kanji for new.

Quickly deducing what each one meant, original was his last life's memories, new was this current life's memories, and help had the memories Shinigami gave him.

Opening the door with 'help' on it, information flooded into Naruto's head.

Information he needed to survive in this world.

And it disgusted him.

Why was this world so dark!

During the Fourth Shinobi World and any other shinobi world the worst that ever happened to a person would be being killed and possibly tortured.

But no in this world, shinobi reap the rewards of a successful attack. Men and boys tortured and sold into slavery, women and girls tortured and raped.

It disgusted Naruto but at the same time it,

confused and angered him.

Was this reality just darker than his

or

Was he so naive that he never noticed the horrors of the world.

It truly is a Reality Shift.

Naruto forcibly calmed himself down. There were other problems in the world. The Akatsuki is one of them, but it was different.

Obito wasn't the leader of Akatsuki.

No

It was his 'father' Minato Namikaze.

Yeah, he was shocked to.

Apparently when the Toads gave Pervy-Sage the prophecy he took it too seriously and told Minato. When this happened his father trained extra hard but at the same time gained a god complex. When no one nipped that problem at the bud it was allowed to grow until Minato thought he was Kami reincarnated. He was arrogant and powerful he did anything to get to his goals, even purposely causing the death of his teammates apprenticeship with Jiraiya. He didn't really love his 'mother' Kushina Uzumaki, he just used her to give him a heir. The whole kidnapping incident was a plan he orchestrated to cause Kushina to feel indebted to him. Now he's leading Akatsuki to take over the hidden villages and become the sole kage of the Elemental Nations.

Worst of all he had all of Konoha supporting him.

Even though all the facts were thrown at him Naruto couldn't believe. He could understand the world being darker but his 'father,' no! Dear Shinigami no, that's impossible. His father was noble and kind, not dark and manipulative. Naruto was trying his hardest to convince himself that was true.

It wasn't working, it really wasn't working.

He needed something to take his mind off of the current subject.

…

…

…

Training! He used to always train when he needed to occupy his mind and time.

Also if this reality really was dark then he needs to be stronger to survive.

It's not like he'll train for two years straight.

* * *

 **(Reality Shift)**

 _Land of Fire_

 _Two Years Later_

He actually trained for two years straight! Ugh, he was so stupid. He may be stronger but that doesn't really help when he dosen't have information. If this world was so dark then he was going to not only be strong but intelligent and resourceful. Resourcefulness he has down in spades but in terms of intelligence.

Nope.

So Naruto decided to follow in Jiraiya's footsteps and start his own spy network.

He was currently walking along a path in the Land of Fire heading towards the Land of Wind so he can hopefully meet the first member of his new spy network. His intention was to head towards Suna so he can meet Gaara the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi. Gaara was one of his best friends in his old reality so he wants to reconnect with him and help him with Shukaku. He's most likely going to have to fight Gaara to get him to listen, but he's confident in his skills.

He's been training his hardest for the last two years.

During training he mostly focused on Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, which is something he's never practiced before but he thought it would beneficial.

It sure as hell was.

In terms of Ninjutsu he focused on water and lightning manipulation. His reasons? Well apparently when Shinigami changed his body, she changed him into a full-blooded Uzumaki. So his wind affinity has now turned into a water affinity with a secondary lightning affinity. He trained very little in Genjutsu and he has some skill in Nagejutsu, but not as skilled as Tenten. (1). He's practised Fuinjutsu but he's nowhere near a master in the subject. He feels confident in his abilities to take on chunin level nin.

Lastly he can safely say he can use the Preta Path of the Rinnegan in a fight.

Oh yeah, Shinigami gave him the Rinnegan.

Naruto was broken out of his musing when heard footsteps heading toward hims. He tensed his muscles ready to act if he needs to.

Naruto was treated to the sight of two men walking onto the path with swords at their waist. They looked like ordinary bandits, who have almost no skill in fighting with weapons. Naruto can tell by the way they walk, it's nothing like the ninja and samurai naruto has seen before, who train years in the use of a weapon.

"Let's cut to that chase. Give us all your money and possessions and we might let you live." One of the bandits probably the leader, said with a grin on his face as he drawed with sword slightly. Most likely trying to look menacing. The other one fully drew his sword wearing a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"Or I can just cut you up. I'll make sure you die a painful death." The other one licked his lips at the thought. Naruto noted the action and assumed the man was a sadist. So he decided to act quickly not wanting to deal with the two any longer.

The sadistic bandit didn't have time to react when a fist smashed into his face causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. The other bandit drew his sword and slashed at Naruto who jumped back. The bandit charged Naruto and attacked with a flurry of strikes. Needless to say Naruto dodged all of them.

Crouching down low waiting for the bandit attack again. Lightning sparked on his fingertips, when the bandit was close Naruto acted. He jabbed his hand into the bandit's chest while whispering the name of the jutsu..

" **Shocking Touch.** "

Lightning coursed through the bandit shocking his internal organs. The smell of burnt flesh filled Naruto's nostrils. The bandit fell over unconscious thanks to the the lightning coursing through his body.

Naruto searched the bandits pockets for money and found 5000 yen combined. He just walked away from the bandits not caring what happens to them.

* * *

 **(Reality Shift)**

 _Gates of Sunagakure no Sato_

 _Few Days Later_

Naruto was currently walking towards the gates of Suna. The only difference now was that he was wearing a long brown cloak to protect against the harsh weather of the Land of Wind. He was allowed entrance into Suna by the chunin gate guards.

Naruto walked through Suna and came upon an inn, buying a room Naruto took a quick nap.

* * *

 **(Reality Shift)**

 _Sunagakure no Sato_

 _Few Hours Later_

Naruto was currently standing on a roof facing a redhead teen with green eyes and gourd on his back filled with sand. The teen was Gaara of the Desert the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi and the future Godaime Kazekage of Suna. Also hopefully the first member of his new spy network.

Well that idea isn't going well considering Gaara was glaring at him.

"Who are you, are you another assassin sent by my father?" asked Gaara threateningly with sand pouring out of his gourd. He already dealt with another assassin today and he was annoyed he had to deal with another one.

"No, but I find it appalling a father would send assassins for their own son." Replied Naruto nonchalantly but had to quickly dodge a wave of sand from Gaara.

"Wait, I don't want to fight!" Naruto exclaimed waving his hands quickly before having to dodge another wave of sand.

"It doesn't matter for you will prove my existence!" Gaara yelled seemingly with excitement in his voice.

This continued on for a few minutes before Naruto got annoyed and used a sealless **Body Flicker** to get close to Gaara and threw a punch. But a wall of sand rose to block the punch before starting to encase Naruto's skin. Reacting with another **Body Flicker** Naruto evaded a possible death. Neither looked surprised at the sand's reaction to the attack. This intrigued Gaara since most of his opponents often become shocked at his sand's actions.

Naruto noticing his idea of using speed to his advantage didn't work tried a new approach. Unsealing some shuriken from the **Storage Seals** in between his fingers. Naruto threw them at Gaara, again the sand rose to protect him. Gaara responded by sending another wave of sand, but Naruto had a response to the attack by activating the Rinnegan and holding his hand towards the sand rushing towards him.

" **Blocking Technique Absorption Seal**." Said Naruto absorbing the chakra of the attack through the use of the Preta Path of the Rinnegan, causing the sand to fall harmlessly to the ground.

Shock was evident on Gaara's face. No was able to stand up to him this long thanks to his sand. Only his father has been able to fight him on even. But even then no one has ever practically nullified his sand before. Naruto using the shock to his advantage charged forward. Coating his hand in chakra, Naruto punched through Gaara's sand defense before placing his hand on Gaara's shoulder.

" **Blocking Technique Absorption Seal**."

Naruto then drained the chakra Gaara used to hold up his **Armor of Sand** , causing the sand to fall off of Gaara's skin. Gaara, taking advantage of Naruto's action, moved to counterattack. Gathering sand into his fist before shifting the density of it making the sand as hard as steel punched Naruto. The effect, Naruto flew back a few yards from the force of the punch. Getting up quickly as to not give Gaara time to breath, Naruto rubbed his cheek to get rid of the pain, before looking at Gaara in shock.

'What, but Gaara never uses Taijutsu even after I helped him with Shukaku. That must be one of the differences of a new reality. In fact, Gaara seems calmer. He's not screaming about his 'Mother' and only mentioned 'proving his existence' once.' Thought Naruto in shock but was broken out of his musing by Gaara.

"I don't know who you are stranger, but you know too much about me, and for that you must DIE!" Gaara said before yelling at the last word. Gaara's words were followed by three tendrils of sand charging Naruto. Forcing him to to dodge feverently to avoid being crushed, while thinking about the situation.

'Why hasn't the Kazekage or the Suna ANBU appeared to find out what's happening here. I'm thankful for that to be honest, but it's really weird.' Naruto thought while dodging another tendril.

What Naruto doesn't know is that this certain rooftop, Gaara frequently sits here to look at the stars. Tonight was one of the nights Rasa the Yondaime Kazekage sends an assassin after Gaara, so he ordered the ANBU not to interfere if any fights break out. But Gaara killed the assassin earlier in the day. The assassin also happened to be a Kiri-nin so Naruto was safe if he used water jutsus but he doesn't know that. So he's trying to stick to non-elemental jutsus as to not cause anyone to investigate if their watching.

Naruto soon noticed the way Gaara fought was different. He seemed more calculating and calmer than in his dimension. His sand reacted faster then he remembered too, along with some skill in Taijutsu. Who knows what else this Gaara can do.

Just as he said in his that in his mind.

" **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**."

Quickly applying chakra to his to prevent being blown off from the overpowered wind jutsu, Naruto cursed in his mind.

'Dammit, I had to say something.' Thought Naruto angrily in his head, but he had to dodge when another sound came.

" **Sand Drizzle**."

Naruto using impressive speed and reflexes was able to dodge most of the bullets of sand, but some cut his skin. Cuts were only flesh wounds and didn't draw any blood. Still, Naruto had one thought in his mind as he sighed.

'So much for trying not to use elemental jutsus. This is going to be a long fight.' Naruto thought before lifting his sword up Yoishigure. Yoishigure is a wakizashi with a blue handle with white diamonds going along it. It has a black blade along with a dark golden circular guard. Naruto the started channeling water chakra into it causing it to faintly glow blue.

" **Blue Saber**."

" **Sand** **Drizzle**."

" **Third Dance, Wave of Carnage**."

* * *

 _ **End**_

 **Beta: I need a Beta Reader.**

 **Poll: Don't forget to vote on the poll.**

 **Profile: Profile updated with information**

 **Update: School starting in two days so the chapters are going to become slow.**

 **Also no one worry 'Uzumaki Legacy' is my main focus.**

 **Hope you guys like my second story 'Reality Shift.'**

 **This story is actually my first Naruto story idea. If you guys don't get the story, basically Naruto lost against Kaguya. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Obito died, the Infinite Tsukuyomi was cast and everyone turned into white Zetsus. Thanks to this no one dies causing the Shinigami to take action. With everyone practically immortal Shinigami is losing her godly power. Shinigami is the God of Death, with no death there's no reason for their to be a Shinigami. She then decides to create an alternate reality with the last of her power that she governs over. Causing her to go into a coma and slowly regain her power with death now being a concept again.**

 **Naruto's job don't lose to Kaguya again.**

 **Also if you have read 'Uzumaki Legacy' you know I turn good characters in canon and turn them bad/dark.**

I'm telling everyone now i'm using the Literal English Translations.

Chapter Information

Nagejutsu (1)- In canon it's called Shurikenjutsu, I didn't like the name so I called it Nagejutsu meaning "Throwing Technique." I used Google Translate so don't blame me if it's wrong.

 **Example:**

 **Minato Namikaze: Some of you are probably not going to like what I did with Minato but it's my story.**

 **Also sorry for the fast pace first chapter I just wanted to get through the beginning.**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow**

 **JJplayz out!**


	2. Time in Suna

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I also don't own any other media appearing in this fanfiction. I only own my OCs and Plot Twists.**

 **Posted September 19, 2016.**

 **Chapter 2: Time in Suna**

* * *

 **(Reality Shift)**

 _Sunagakure no Sato_

 _Few Hours Later_

"So what are you gonna do now, Naruto?" Asked Gaara noticeably calmer than before they had their short fight. Currently both of them were sitting on the rooftop staring at the sunrise. The rooftop looked clean as if a battle never happened on top of it.

The reason Gaara seems a lot calmer now is simple. After beating into Gaara unconsciousness, Naruto entered Gaara's mindscape through the seal. Then a lengthy conversation happened and Gaara and Shukaku, soon they both agreed to at least be civil with each other and will try to work on their relationship.

Of course he had to threaten Shukaku with absorbing his soul if he didn't calm down. But other than that it wasn't anything special.

Thinking back on the battle he was right, it was an extremely lengthy battle. If any other ninja was participating in the fight they would have collapsed from exhaustion. Gaara being a Jinchuriki with a ton chakra and Naruto's large amount of chakra plus stamina was the only reason they could fight so long. But what Naruto was mainly thinking about is how he fought. In all of his past battles he would rush in without thinking beforehand, coming up with plans on a whim like a badass. While he was training he realized he needed to change his fighting style if he was going to take on his father. Which he still believes could never be cruel and manipulative. But it's better to be safe than sorry.

Right.

So he decided to change his fighting style to a more reserved one. Where he would switch between attacking and defending instead of going full-on attack. He is still making up plans on a whim, but he's using the knowledge of his previous reality to prepare himself when facing against different opponents.

He also noticed that a severe lack of experience from him. Yes, he had experience from fighting crazy battles in his last reality. Perfect examples would be Gaara, Sasuke, Kabuto, Nagato, and Obito. Even though he was clearly stronger than Gaara, Gaara had more experience from his multiple fights with assassins.

You may think that's stupid but let's looked at the logic here. Naruto clearly fought stronger opponents than Gaara. But Gaara has been fighting for years at least starting at the age of six till now when he's eleven. That's five years of life-or-death battles. While Naruto himself has only been a ninja for four years and three of those were used for training. Gaara has been fighting way longer than Naruto, even when he is living his second life. Including the fact Naruto is trying to change up his fighting style so he doesn't have experience in using it.

Naruto broke his thoughts and decided to answer his friends question. He wanted to rebuild his friendship with Gaara and ignoring him is not a good way to accomplish that.

"I might spend a few days in Suna. You know….. getting to know my new friend?" Joked Naruto with Gaara's question with a grin on his face. Gaara nodded to the answer not really acknowledging his pathetic attempt at a joke.

"I can definitely agree with that course of action." Gaara said with a grin on his face. He too wanted to get know Naruto a little more, you really can't blame him Naruto is his first friend. Naruto nodded before standing up preparing to walk around Suna. But he stopped and looked at Gaara, his expression then turned thoughtful before changing to shock.

'I've never seen Gaara grin in my reality. Damn, this really isn't my home.' Naruto quickly shook the thoughts from his head before focusing back on Gaara. Who was staring at the sunrise, smiling peacefully. Then Naruto had a wonderful idea that could really help Gaara in the future.

"Gaara you're the Kazekage's son right? Doesn't that mean you have the Magnet Release bloodline. If you do see if you can somehow convince the Kazekage to teach you how to use **Gold Sand** or **Iron Sand**." Naruto said before jumping off the roof. Gaara thought about the question before following Naruto.

* * *

 **(Reality Shift)**

 _Sunagakure no Sato_

 _Few Minutes_

It was pure and utter chaos in the Market District of Suna right now. People were running around like headless chickens screaming their heads off in absolute terror at the scene before.

"IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!"

"HIDE YOUR CHILDREN!"

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE, I'M STILL A VIRGIN!"

"PLEASE SAVE US KAMI-SAMA!"

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE MY SOUL SHINIGAMI!"

You're probably wondering what is happening.

Well you see Naruto and Gaara were walking along the streets of Suna. Not caring that people were gawking at them in shock. Most likely think how Naruto wasn't being crushed to bits by Gaara's sand.

The two were having an interesting conversation about the idea of making up jutsus for Magnet Release. But Naruto decided to try and get Gaara to laugh by telling some jokes. One of his jokes worked and Gaara actually chuckled which led to the villagers freaking out. Having never heard the 'demon' laugh or even chuckle before was an anomaly to them. Even more than the thought of the Fourth Kazekage cheating on his wife. Which has been speculated because of the differences between his three children.

Seriously Gaara is a redhead with green eyes while Temari is a blonde with green eyes, and Naruto doesn't know what the hell Kankuro is but he has black eyes. Now that he thought about it Kankuro's eyebrows were black so maybe he has black hair. The Fourth Kazekage who has auburn hair and black eyes. Then Karura had sandy brown hair and indigo eyes from what Gaara has told him about his mother. So where the hell did the black hair, blonde hair, and green eyes come from? The only logical answer is Rasa cheated on Karura.

Or their genes came from their grandparents.

Going with his better judgement Naruto decided to stop investigating the matter.

"Yo Gaara aren't the ANBU or some chunin going to stop the chaos?." Naruto asked turning to Gaara who just shrugged.

Even though ANBU are the elites of the entire ninja force within a village. They not only complete high level missions they also secretly act like guards. Protect the village from the shadows, always watching incase of an attack.

"Where are we going anyway?" Naruto asked, even though he has been in Suna before but he's never explored it.

"The training grounds." Gaara said as if it was obvious.

"Why?"

"So I can beat you."

"Wait what?"

* * *

 **(Reality Shift)**

 _Training Ground_

 _Few Hours Later_

Naruto breathed lightly as cuts littered his body, prominently on his arms and legs. Gaara stood on the other side of the sandy field his body also littered with cuts. He looked as calm and composed as always, not even showing signs of fatigue. Usually a small spar wouldn't tired him out so much thanks to his godly stamina of being an Uzumaki and a former Jinchuriki. But during the fight Naruto would constantly pulsed his chakra through his body when ever he was injured.

In his reality Naruto has seen Gaara control people by using the sand inside of a person's blood. The sand gets there whenever he injured and would then force some of his sand into his opponent. In response to the technique Naruto wasn't sure if Gaara created it yet so he would pulsed his chakra to mess with Gaara's control over the sand that was possibly in his body.

He had made liberal use of the **Body Flicker Technique** to evade Gaara's surprisingly fast sand, which for some odd reason kept getting faster as the spar went on. Naruto has a sneaky suspicion that Gaara wasn't serious when they fought on the rooftop the night before. On the inside Naruto was cursing Shinigami like a sailor. Of all the information Shinigami downloaded into his brain which consisted of history of the world, exercises to increase his physical, mental, and ninja capabilities. His Kenjutsu style the **Dances of the Water Spirits** , information on the Rinnegan, and some jutsu's. Shinigami never thought to give him the information on how to use the **Flying Thunder God Technique**. Naruto completely understood why, he had seen it personally in the Fourth Shinobi War.

Kakashi had used his connection to Obito through his transplanted Sharingan to access Obito's Kamui Dimension. Shinigami most likely didn't want to take the chance of the same thing happening with the **Flying Thunder God Technique** between him and Minato.

Or Shinigami is just a big troll.

So now Naruto is currently developing his own Jikukan Ninjutsu. He already understands the mechanics behind the **Flying Thunder God Technique** , it takes the principle of the **Body Flicker Technique** and improves upon it.

"Yo Gaara let's go again." Naruto called out to Gaara ready to start another spar. Gaara nodded as his sand shifted erratically ready to be used.

They readied themselves to start again when they both tensed at the sudden arrival.

To the left of the two children is a stern looking adult with auburn hair and dark eyes. He is wearing a black jacket, pants, and sandals on his hip is a silver cannister. This man is _Rasa of the Gold Sand the Fourth Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato_.

He is also Gaara's father and a S-rank ninja.

Apparently in this world S-rank ninja are way stronger in this reality than his and are considered rare existences. Naruto hasn't seen it personally but from the few ninja he has eavesdropped on are always by the mere mention of a S-rank. And Naruto can understand there nervousness, he his practically shaking.

Rasa's presence is crazy, it's like a vicious animal staring at him as if he was food. Naruto had no delusions of him being able to take on Rasa in a fight, he would be crushed in a second.

The man looked at Naruto noticing the movement of his body, before impassively facing Gaara. Who was able to hide his unease thanks to being in his father's presence often

"Gaara it's late, why don't you go home and get some sleep." Rasa said to Gaara in a tone that clearly said it was an order. Gaara gave Naruto a questioning look who just nodded and walked away. Even though he didn't want to be with Rasa it would seem suspicious if Gaara suddenly defended him from anything. Rasa rounded on Naruto as soon as Gaara was out of hearing range.

"Who are you boy?" He said the word boy like an insult, while it may seem petty that an adult is insulting a child he has his reasons for being rude.

"My name is Naruto Kazekage-sama." Naruto said with respect while bowing his head, forcibly holding in the stutter that almost escaped his lips.

Rasa didn't even bat an eyelid at the title. Of course the boy would know him, being a kage and a S-rank nin anyone with ninja training should know him. And it was obvious the kid had ninja training considering his spar with Gaara he was watching.

"No last name?"

"Correct, i'm an orphan." He answered with the half-truth, he is an orphan but he knows his last name. Naruto being an Uzumaki is something Rasa doesn't need to know. Since the name Uzumaki is often associated with potential. He'll constantly be monitored by Suna ANBU to make sure they can stop him if he becomes a threat to the village. Even it seems messed up, the world is just like that.

"Alright run along."

Naruto stared at Rasa before just walking away. As soon as Naruto was out of eyesight Rasa acted.

"ANBU!" Rasa yelled and silently a masked ninja appeared beside him.

"Yes Kazekage-sama."

"I want you to watch that boy he has made a connection with our Jinchuuriki." Was the only explanation Rasa needed to give the ANBU.

"Yes Kazekage-sama." The ANBU disappeared from his sight soon Rasa walked back to the Kazekage Tower get some paperwork done. It always piles up when he isn't looking and no matter how hard he tries he can never finish it all.

Curse those infernal papers, curse them to hell.

* * *

 **(Reality Shift)**

 _Random Hotel_

 _Few Minutes Later_

As soon as the door to Naruto's room closed various symbols on the walls and floor lit up. The light soon died down showing no remains of the symbols.

Naruto flopped on the bed and let his tense muscles relax. He knew there was an ANBU following him through deductive reasoning. Naruto knew why too, him a random boy made a connection with his jinchuriki, his weapon, his tool to throw away if the situation calls for it. Something that Rasa didn't want for some reason. It made the walk to the hotel seem longer than it actually was.

'So that was a S-rank ninja, _scary_.' Naruto thought to himself.

Even though Naruto has encountered S-ranks before, they never showed there true power being to arrogant in their abilities. In this world they aren't afraid to do anything to win and guarantee their survival. Which is most likely why Rasa was trying to intimidate him, he's afraid of Naruto for some reason.

His Akatsuki while powerful never fully showed that power. There were always stories of Deidara destroying armies with his explosions, yet Naruto never witnessed it. Plus almost all of them were taken down by ordinary ninja like Sakura and Shikamaru.

He looked around at the kanji around the room that was only visible to him considering he set them up.

Those are **Privacy Seals** a seal birthed by the combination of the **Sound Seal** and the **Illusion Seal**. It makes a barrier around a certain area that prevents sound from escaping it and anyone from looking inside of it.

He signed to himself knowing he has some form of privacy and took a nap.

Few hours later Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he yawned. Rubbing his eyes he got up and walked over to the desk in the hotel room, he sat down in the chair and unsealed a scroll from his arm and unrolled it. The scroll had various kanji on it known to the ninja world as seals. He put his hand on one specific seal formula and a large paper appeared in his hand.

The paper was littered with hundreds of different seals to form an entire a seal formula with one specific purpose. Months of study, research, and meditation allow him to progress towards his single goal.

To make his own Jikukanjutsu similar to the **Flying Thunder God Technique** and **Kamui**.

The principle behind the **Flying Thunder God Technique** is surprisingly simple. It works by using an anchor saturated in their or in other words Minato's three-pronged kunai. The user then uses the anchor and pulls themselves towards at high almost invisible to the naked eye. Evidently by the yellow flash which is actually Minato's hair moving at high speed. There there is another seal within the formula that disengages and separates the molecules of the user, allowing them to travel through walls. Then there is another seal that puts the molecules back together when the user reaches their destination. This is also why Minato can't use this technique long distances, because the longer the molecules are separated the harder it will be to put back together. If it doesn't well it ends in death as simple as that.

Naruto's own Jikukan Ninjutsu won't have the restrictions like the **Flying Thunder God Technique** and Naruto knows exactly how to do that, but he is missing a piece to the puzzle.

* * *

 **(Reality Shift)**

 _Streets of Sunagakure no Sato_

 _Next Day_

When Naruto woke up the next day he expected to get have breakfast and travel around Suna. But what he wasn't expecting was a small blue swallow staring at him through his window. Everywhere he moves it eyes follow with rapt attention that could be considered obsessive.

Naruto really should be suspicious of the bird possibly belonging to a ninja, and was sent to watch him. But the bird wouldn't sit out in the open and watch him with no form of subtly. O he just decided to ignore and get on with his day.

As Naruto walked out of the inn towards one of the many public training grounds available for civilians, he noticed the bird on top of the roof of a building next to him. He just ignored it as it followed him through Suna.

Naruto caught quick movement on the rooftops next to him. His mouth set into a thin line when he realized he was being watched most likely by ANBU. Well he's going to have to tone down his training, Rasa doesn't need anymore reason to watch him.

He came upon the training ground which is nothing but a sand plot with some trees. The swallow flew over to one of the branches and landed on it, continuing to watch Naruto.

He stood there doing nothing before three puffs of smoke appeared around Naruto. Out of them appeared three **Shadow Clones** , the clones spread out over a far distance. Each of them acted, one pulled out shurikens and the other two started handsigns. Naruto readied himself for the attack.

" **Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique**."

" **Water Release: Water Trumpet Technique**."

" **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**."

Dozens of shuriken, a stream of water, and a medium sized fireball soared towards their target. Naruto who threw his hand out dramatically causing his cloak to flutter making him look awesome, yelled the last part of the jutsu just to appease the ANBU watching.

" **Uzumaki Barrier Technique: Seven Rotating Crimson Petals**."

Immediately red chakra burst forward from Naruto's hand and formed a red flower in mid air with seven petals. The flower then started rotating at high speeds becoming basically a blur of red. The three jutsus sent by the clones collided with the spinning flower, instead fighting against the shield it was deflected and fizzled out of existence thanks to lack of chakra.

 **Seven Crimson Rotating Petals** is a Kekkaijutsu that takes the form of a crimson flower that spins violently that deflects attacks towards the opposite direction. As for naming it an Uzumaki Technique which he whispered so the ANBU wouldn't hear, Naruto found out the Uzumaki Archives was burned to the ground most likely by the Uzumaki to save their secrets. So Naruto took it upon himself to rebuild the archives by making up jutsus the first on being **Seven Crimson Rotating Petals**.

Still it's going to take years for Naruto to come up with enough jutsus to even make a fraction of the Uzumaki Archives but he is making some progress.

Of course the clone weren't idle, as soon as they're attacks were deflected they acted. Soon black flames sprouted from their fists and they charged the original.

' **Blaze Release: Dragon King's Fist**.' Is the shared thought between the clones. The black flames of Blaze Release burning fiercely in their hands. Naruto drew Yoishigure in response to the attack that confused him.

" **Blue Saber**." Water chakra traveled up Naruto's sword and continued until it reached a few inches from the tip. The chakra soon materialized and formed a blade of water. Not hesitating for a second Naruto sliced through the midsection of the clones causing them to dispel.

When the smoke cleared Naruto's confused face was shown. Why did his clones use something as secret as Blaze Release out in the open when they know there is an ANBU watching them. He closed his eyes and shifted through the memories and had to fight down the twitch in his eye.

His clones used Blaze Release to basically feed the ANBU so it would return to the Kazekage and report to him. He just hoped the idea worked which it most likely did.

His clones are geniuses.

* * *

 **(Reality Shift)**

 _Kazekage's Tower_

 _Few Seconds Later_

"Are you sure about this?" Rasa asked staring at the ANBU with his usual stern look.

"Yes Kazekage-sama."

Rasa stared at the ANBU silently regarding what he said.

"You may go continue watching the boy." Rasa commanded the ANBU who silently nodded before **Body Flickering** out.

Rasa stood up and looked out the window giving an amazing view. His thoughts went to the redhead boy that somehow befriended Gaara. Which is something he can't allow, Gaara is suppose to be the perfect Jinchuriki like the Eight-Tails. Having emotional connections will hinder that outcome from happening. Rasa doesn't want Gaara to die, he may not show it but Rasa cares for Gaara like any father should. Throwing Gaara away will be spitting on the memory of his wife Karura who still holds a place in his heart. Even though he wasn't faithful to her Karura was still faithful to him even with knowing Kankuro wasn't her son.

Gaara is a Jinchuriki and he was destined to be a ninja of Suna from birth. Not only because he is a Jinchuuriki but also for being the kage's son.

His thoughts went back to the boy. Black fire? The only thing that comes to mind when thinking of it is Blaze Release. So the boy not only befriended Gaara but also has a bloodline. Just great if he keeps going the way he is the kid might need to be eliminated. It pained Rasa to possibly order the death of a kid that hasn't even hit puberty but his job as a kage only entails one thing.

Protect the village at all costs.

* * *

 **(Reality Shift)**

 _Training Ground_

 _Same Time_

The girl watched the boy train with his clones that are somehow able to affect the physical world. Maybe there elemental clones but something like that is for chunin to learn not a boy who isn't even a genin.

She had seen the boy talking and training with Gaara before Kazekage-sama interfered. Her thoughts turned a little bitter at the thought of that man. How can she not he always ruins her chance of forming a connection of Gaara.

And this boy had done something she tried to do for years yet could never succeed. Now she has to make sure he has no hostile intentions for Gaara.

On that day Temari of the Desert decide to look out for her brother.

* * *

 _ **End**_

 **Boomshakalaka the second chapter of Reality Shift. I'm deeply sorry this took so long to get done but I got a major case of writer's block so I had to push through it and get this down.**

 **In this chapter I explored a little bit about S-rank Ninjas in naruto fanfiction the only S- nin are usually the Akatsuki and some Konoha nin and not many from the other villages. Also it annoyed me how the Akatsuki were taken out, killed by Sasuke, buried by Shikamaru (I call bullshit on that), committing suicide, and Juzo Biwa's idiotic ass. The only ones i'm satisfied with is Nagato's and Kakuzu's deaths. So not only the Akatsuki but also S-rank nin will be getting a boost in power, there will also be more I'll even give a list next chapter about the power levels of the character.**

 **Since there are going to be Original Jutsus in this fic I will release a sort of list with information about these jutsus and techniques.**

 **I'm also thinking of changing the 'Uzumakicest' tag since Naruto won't be paired with just Uzumaki. I will take one and I mean ONE recommendation for the harem (see down below).**

 **Next is a chapter for Uzumakicest.**

 **Harem List**

 **Naruto's Counterpart**

 **Temari**

 **Fu**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow. (Please review i need some feedback.)**

 **JJplayz out!**


End file.
